


V is for Varric

by Toastybluetwo



Series: Dragon Age Alphabet - Dagna [22]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastybluetwo/pseuds/Toastybluetwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, there’s this meme going around that explores various characters in the Dragon Age universe based on the letters of the alphabet. I decided to do some exploration of Dagna, a character that there’s not a lot of information concerning, but I found her spunkiness and perkiness intriguing.</p>
<p>Set after the events in <i>K is for Knight-Commander.</i></p>
<p>For the Champion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	V is for Varric

“To Anders, wherever he may be.” Varric raised his glass, his eyes affixed on the sunset that sprawled before them, the clouds not unlike a watercolor painting in its myriad of reds, oranges, and brilliant violets. “I hope he found what he was looking for.”

Dagna met the toast and drank deeply from the cup that she held in both hands. She was glad that Varric had suggested that they come down here, to the Wounded Coast. She found herself also grateful that Varric recommended that they bring bedrolls and basic camping supplies, as well. She wasn’t sure, after all of this drinking and talking, she could make it back to the Hanged Man without getting arrested for drunken and disorderly conduct.

“I think he did. Or, he will.” A hiccup escaped Dagna’s lips, along with the strong scent of liquor. She giggled despite herself. “I think he’s down there in the Deep Roads, seeking out the Old Gods and making sure that the other darkspawn never, ever find them.”

“If there’s a way, Blondie will find it.” Varric took another sip of his beverage. “Your turn.”

“You know,” mused Dagna as she swirled the contents of her own cup around, finding the small waves that her motions created to be rather fascinating. “All of these toasts we’ve made, and we haven’t even toasted Hawke.”

“Hawke.” Varric chuckled to himself, his own gaze resting on the outside of his cup, studying the intricate designs on the wood. “How is he, anyway? What’s he been doing with that handsome, bearded mug of his?”

“You haven’t heard? The great Varric Tethras that knows everything about everyone?” Dagna raised both of her eyebrows in genuine surprise. “I thought you were in the business of knowing everyone’s business?”

“Oh, you mean besides the whole ambassador thing.” Varric uttered a chuckle. “I was thinking that you had some news about some kind of great adventure that he was going to embark upon.”

Dagna sat up straighter in surprise. “Oh. No, that’s it. The Archon made him an ambassador to Ferelden. Oh, and he’s got a new partner, but he’s in denial.”

“Now, this I didn’t hear. Replaced Blondie at last, did he?” Now, it was Varric’s turn to appear as if he was caught off guard. “What do you mean, ‘he’s in denial’?”

“About the relationship. He keeps insisting that it’s nothing, but the guy’s spent entire weeks at Hawke’s house.” Dagna’s stomach began to feel not unlike the churning waters well beneath their feet, rumbling onto the shore beneath the cliff face on which they sat.

“Tell me about this suitor. Blond? Redhead? Mage?” As if Varric could guess that Dagna’s stomach was in need of something solid to tame it, he leaned backward, reaching into the covered basket that he had carried with him to their camping spot.

“Apos – well, there are no apostates anymore. Pardon me.” Dagna covered her mouth. The word had turned into a dirty one in a few short years. No one used such language anymore. “He was an escapee from the Hossberg Circle. Not a big talker, but big on earth magic, of all things. Not an elf, either. Tall, blond, big fellow. Likes mabari. He likes to take the dog out hunting all the time.”

“That is unusual, but leave it to Hawke to pick up the weird ones.” Varric began to tear off large chunks of cheese bread, taking one for himself and one for Dagna. “Oh well, after the suffering that must have come with being Anders’ partner all of these years, he deserves some peace. At least he’s happy, right?”

“Yeah.” Something in Varric’s words made Dagna’s stomach ache, and the cheese bread didn’t do much to soothe the pain. Then, it occurred to her in the form of a memory, the scent of Sigrun’s hair and the sweet smile of tattooed, round cheeks and full lips.

Hawke had found another, but it had never occurred to Dagna to open her own heart again. When would it stop hurting? When could she find someone that she could love so deeply?

Varric raised his cup again. This time, his gaze remained solidly on Dagna’s face, as if her very thoughts could be read in the lines and creases around her mouth and eyes. Did he know what she was thinking? How could he? Perhaps she and he had friends in common, but they had just met for the first time, today. They were practically strangers.

“To Hawke, then.” Varric said. “Some people cross paths with you and leave a mark. Some alter the course of your life and leave you on a different path. Hawke, however, grabbed us both by the shoulders and steered us right into the face of danger. But,” he added in a dramatic voice, “we lived to tell the tale. Cheers.”

“Cheers.” Dagna touched her cup to Varric’s, and managed to find a smile among the many bittersweet memories.


End file.
